paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
A Glowing UFO and a Hairy Nondescript
The Pennsylvania area surrounding Kecksburg has become known as something of a hotspot for bizarre happenings, specifically those centred around UFOs and hairy critters commonly known as Bigfoot. We have stories of these hirsute horrors emerging from landed objects, and even one case in which a witness seems to briefly go completely insane upon seeing such a sight. Today's story, however, is one not often talked about - and details an encounter with an enormous UFO, and then a motorist's later run-in with a furry fiend on the very same road... The Arlottas and the Aircraft The clock had just struck ten o'clock in the evening of May 18th, 1975. Philip Arlotta and his unnamed wife had just sat down in their car, and were preparing to return back to their home for a good night's sleep after having visited some relatives in Greensburg, Pennsylvania. Reaching down absent-mindedly to start the car's engine, Mrs. Arlotta suddenly noticed a bizarre object moving in the sk just above them. It was described as being roughly the size of a cantaloupe melon, and as being of an ovoid shape. This aberrant airborne ovoid was bright yellow on the bottom, but darker nearer the top - and seemed to have six square windows in the darker section of its body. Red light shone from behind these windows. The object was making its way across the sky from east to west. Confused, she alerted her husband to the weird aircraft - and he suggested that she turn off the engine to see if they could hear something from the craft. However, no sound was heard - and after about a minute of dumbstruck observation, the Arlottas called their relatives over to their location to join them in watching the object. Five people congregated, all staring at the aerial anomaly as it seemed to move towards them at what they estimated to be an altitude of less than 1000ft. Just as it got closer and closer to the awestruck witnesses, it abruptly made a right-angle turn and moved off to the left. As it began gaining altitude, it changed colour from yellow to orange. Not wanting to let this weird wonder evade them so easily, the witnesses piled into the car and followed the supposed spacecraft. They chased it down a back-road, and as they did so they noticed that it was seemingly smaller than it had previously been. They lost sight of the object as they turned onto Route 130 - but they said that they had observed the elliptic enigma for roughly four minutes... Man-Monster! Next evening, a lone motorist (evidently anonymous) was making his way back to his house in Jeanette, Pennsylvania when he entered the exact same area of Route 130 on which the UFO had been seen just a day earlier. The dusk light permitted him to see something odd just to the left of his position - and so he stopped his car and backed up for optimal observation. He thought it was a German shepherd at first. It was only a few hundred yards away from him, and it appeared to be running. However, as he watched it he decided that its movements were more like those of an ape than a dog. After mere seconds, the entity suddenly stood up and took off into the woods, running like a man. The witness described it as being covered in thick, black hair, and as being between 7-8ft tall. Said witness had previously been a staunch skeptic of all things Bigfoot - but found himself an instant convert on that fateful night. He presumably had no idea about the previous UFO activity and the possible otherworldly nature of the creature in question... Dogman-Bigfoot-Whatsit I admit that I have no idea in which category to place the entity described by the anonymous witness. The initially-quadrupedal locomotion makes me think that this might be some kind of Devil Monkey-style critter, which could also go to explain the comparison to a German shepherd, even if canine features weren't specifically mentioned. When I first read the creature portion of this case I thought that it sounded like a Dogman, and perhaps that's correct - but the lack of any explicitly referenced canine attributes other than an initial comparison to a large dog makes me question this. Sasquatch is sometimes said to run on four legs, and is also heavily associated with the UFO activity reported around this area, so perhaps we are simply dealing with a Bigfoot-type creature? I'm just going to call this thing a 'Hairy Nondescript' for now... Source 'Real Monsters, Gruesome Critters, and Beasts from the Darkside' by Brad Steiger Category:Case Files Category:Canine Humanoids Category:Ufology Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Oblong UFO Category:UFO wih windows